A Dangerous New found Secret
by JazzofPalePhoenix
Summary: When the Cullens left something happened to Bella and she's not letting anyone in on her new found secret.


When the Cullens left; something happened to Bella and she's not letting anyone in on this secret of hers.

* * *

><p><em>I winced.<em>

_What the- why the heck is it so bright?_

_Huh? Am I? Where am I?_

_Why is the room white? Why is everything white?_

_Am I in the hospital?_

_I slowly untangled myself from the white covers and got out of the bed. _

"_Hello?" I whispered. No one replied._

_I grabbed the door handle and twisted and pulled open the door. I walked into the hallway._

"_Hello?" I yelled. I looked both sides. No sign of life._

"_**Excuse me."**_

_I turned around, nearly giving myself a whiplash. I saw a woman. She was dressed in a white robe that covered her shoulders down to her feet. Her face was round, but scary. Her dirty blonde hair was in disarray, and her eyes. Her eyes were slightly crazed. I couldn't identify the color, and I didn't know why but- but something was off about her._

"_**You underestimate me."**_

_I looked around to be sure she was talking to me. No one was there, except for me and this person._

"_**You. You think I won't do it!"**_

_I tried to reason with her. Why? I don't know._

"_L-Listen I –I don't know what your-"_

"_**How dare you!"**_

_As fast as lightening, she leaped at me the way a predator would after spotting and eyeing its pre, waiting for the right time to attack._

_I screamed and fell backwards. _

_I opened my eyes. _

_What?_

_People in nurse uniforms and doctors were walking up and down the corridor, not paying me any attention. _

_W-Why? H-How did I get here? When did I-?_

"_Bella?"_

_Huh?_

"_BELLA!- SOMEONE HELP!"_

* * *

><p>"Hey Bells." I looked towards the doorway and saw Angela.<p>

"Hey." I greeted back. "Since when did you start calling me Bells?" Angela shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know." She said. "I guess I picked it up from the guys."

"Oh." I mumbled. Angela sat down beside my bed and looked at me.

"Everyone thought you were dead you know."

"Yeah I know."

"Charlie went crazy and your mom came too."

"Oh."

"Bella." Angela whispered. I looked at her.

"Yeah?"

"Why aren't you saying anything?" She asked. I just shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know." I whispered as I looked out the window.

"Who was the girl who committed suicide?" I asked. Angela tapped her finger on her chin.

"No one knew who she was. They didn't even know her name."

"What do you mean by they didn't even know her name?" I asked.

"They say she never talks, never had fun. The only places she went were school and home. That's it." Angela said. She started to grin. "Sounds like a mystery!" I started to smile. Angela really liked mystery books and told me that she wanted to be able to experience a mystery herself one day.

"Hey Angela can you do me a favor?" I asked.

"Yah sure!"

"Can you try to research who she is?" I asked desperately.

"Sure I really don't have a problem with that but why?"

"I'll tell you later." I promised. Angela smiled at me.

"Alright then I'll come by to see you tomorrow. Hopefully they'll release you before next week." I smiled at her.

"Yeah hopefully." I said. "I really hate hospitals."

"Yeah me too… try to get some rest ok."

"Ok." And then she left.

I had trouble sleeping that night. Every time I closed my eyes, I had nightmares of people dying… and I was the killer but at the same time I wasn't. Something happened to me, something wasn't right. I didn't feel normal; I felt like a predator, a monster. I looked on in horror as my look alike killed another innocent. And to my surprise the person who was killing these people turned around and started to talk to me.

"_**My! What a pretty little face." She crooned gently.**_

"How can you act so gentle after killing so many people!" I seethed. She started to walk closer to me.

"_**There's no need for you to get hateful. I am you and you are me." **_I growled at her.

"What are you talking about?"

"_**Nothing Nothing."**_

"What you said didn't sound like _nothing_." I said. She started to look annoyed.

"_**Whatever. If you want your little friend to live don't touch her."**_

"Wh-wha-"

"_**She'll die." She looked at me with an evil look on her face, and then smiled innocently. "Toodles." **_

I woke up huffing heavily. What the hell did she mean by-?

"Hello Isabella." I quickly turned towards the voice and found Mr. Dodds. He took Carlisle's place after the Cullens left. So now he was my favorite doctor, he understood me and looked at me as his second daughter.

"Hey Mr. Dodds." I replied. He smiled at me.

"How are you today? Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah I feel as healthy as a – well something that's healthy." I said. He just chuckled.

"Alright then. You can go home now – or in your case, school." I inwardly squealed. He was the best Doc ever.

"OMG Thank you, Thank you, Thank you." I yelled as I hugged him. "This place was driving me up the wall." I said as I ran out of the emergency room and out of the hospital. I bumped into Charlie on my way out and asked if he could take me home, he did.

After I got dressed and was on my way to school. I decided to listen to the radio to calm my nerves but fate kind of hated me right now because what I heard shocked me.

_Just last night 5 bodies have been found but there has been no evidence of a murderer. The victims were Cassy Nickels, James Angelo, Jessica Mabels, Kathy Rodriquez, and Ashley Karmic. If you suspect something or someone please be sure to call the Police Department. Thank-you. _

I quickly turned off the radio, not wanting to hear anymore, as I neared my school. I parked up and noticed Angela and Ben. I quickly walked over.

"Hey Angela." I said. She turned around surprised.

"Bella! I didn't know you were going to be released today!"

"If it makes you feel any better I didn't know either."

"Oh! But you're ok though right?" she questioned.

"Yep. I feel perfectly healthy." I answered. "Oh and Hi Ben."

"Hey." He responded. I turned back to Angela; I needed to find out more information about that suicide girl.

"Hey Angela did you do the favor I asked you?" I asked. Angela just stared at me dumbfounded until realization filled her eyes.

"Oh yeah I did." She said. "Apparently the girl has just graduated from Middle East High School. She had excellent grades, got her hours done, and was never absent or tardy." I started to become confused. Why would a girl, who has done great in school, commit suicide?

"Wait Angela, that doesn't make any sense. Why would she-"

"I have no idea but I know where the school is, we could go there and check it out-"

"Ok, what the hell is going on here? You guys are talking as if I'm not here." Said an irritated Ben.

"Sorry." Angela and I said.

"Well see you guys later I have get to class." I said as I walked away.

I nodded my head a few times at Mr. Banter's lector, not even listening. This investigation was way too difficult. Why in the world would a pretty girl, who gets perfect grades and attendance, kill herself? Damn it! Why is everything so difficult? Why did the Cullens have to leave? Why was Jacob such a jerk? And Why was it so cold in here? Why is the classroom so quiet?

I looked around and noticed that everyone in the class looked frozen. I quickly got up from my seat and walked cautiously towards one of the students. He was staring at the board, I checked his pulse and to my surprise, he had none. I jumped back in shock. Slowly I waved my hand in front of his face but he still didn't move. Still freaked out, I followed his gaze and looked at the board. Nothing was there except for Mr. Banter's notes.

I backed away from the student's desk and looked out the window, everything else was normal. _What the hell?_ I thought as I started to walk towards the classroom door but before I could touch it, my hand froze. I couldn't move my hand, I was stuck. I tried tugging and pulling but nothing worked.

"You do know that wont work." I quickly turned my head to see a girl with bright blonde hair sitting on the teacher's desk.

"Who the hell are you?" Whoa where did that come from? I never used profanity.

"Well since your half way into the supernatural, I'll just tell you." She said as she smirked.

"Um ok?" I said. Who was this lady?

"I am not what you may call normal-"

"Wow didn't take me long to figure that out." I said sarcastically.

"Hey if you want to know what you are? I suggest you shut up!"

"Whatever." I mumbled.

"I am a Soul Reaper-"

"Oh ok." I said, not really caring about what she was, I just wanted to know what I am.

"And you are _my _Apprentice." I turned my head towards her so fast that I could have sworn I got a whiplash.

"_Uh no_."

I can't believe it. I can't believe I got detention. That blonde bimbo made me get detention. _Crap. _Stupid Mr. Banter! Why do you hate me so much? Damn it.

"Hey Bella how was World History?" I looked towards Jessica as I spaced out.

_Flashback:_

"_Uh no."_

"_Oh no to what ?" I jumped and turned around. Everyone was staring at me. Crap when the hell did she unfreeze everyone without me noticing? Where the hell is she? Stupid Blondie._

"_EXCUSE ME! HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A STUPID BLONDIE!" Screamed the teacher._

"_W-What? Oh no no no not you. I wasn't talking about you I was talking to my…self?" _

"_You aren't even a blonde-"_

"_I-I know b-but I was planning on dying my hair blonde over the weeken-"_

"_THAT IS NO EXCUSE DETENTION!" _

"_WHAT! You're giving me detention? You should get detention I did nothing wrong!" I yelled back._

"_GET OUT."_

"_FINE."_

"_FINE."_

"_FINE."_

"_FINE."_

"_So we're good? I can go back to my seat?"_

"_**GET OUT."**_

"_Fine." I said as I walked out the classroom._

_End of flashback._

"It was…peachy." I said as I sighed. Could my day get any worse?

"Don't look now but the Cullens are back." Mike whispered.

"What!" I whispered angrily as I looked at _their_ table. I froze. There were five people at the table. Jessica pulled on my arm.

"Hello? Bella you there? Are you ok?"

I gritted my teeth. "I'm just peachy."

"What's wrong with Bella?" Mike asked. _Poor Mike, Poor stupid Mike. _

He let out an "oof" when Angela elbowed him in the stomach_. Thank God for people like Angela._

"So Angela is the school close by or-"

"What school? You're changing schools?" interrupted Eric. Angela and I shared a look.

"Yeah Eric I'm changing schools." I said sarcastically hoping that he'll get it and shut up, but guess what? HE DIDN'T.

"Really? What school are you going to?" he asked. _Seriously._

"I'm going to Forks Preg High." I said. Angela widened her eyes at me and stifled a laugh. Jessica began to stutter.

"B-But isn't that a school for pregnant teens?"

"Yeah, I did the most revolting thing ever, just to make myself feel better after Edward dumped me." I said as I began to cry.

"W-Wait but if Edward's not the father then who is?" asked Mike. Good job Mike _now_ you choose to be smart. But oh well now its pay back time.

"I-Its Riley Jackson." I stuttered out. The table gasped.

"What! That jerk?" Jessica shrieked.

"Yeah he payed me 50 bucks."

"WHAT." The whole table screamed. I hid my smirk when I glanced at the Cullen table. Rosalie was glaring at me, Alice was smirking, Jasper was being constipated, and Emmet and Edward were sad and fuming. _Who new tricking Vampires was so much fun! _Angela caught my attention and winked.

"Hey guys since Bella told you her secret. I believe its time for you to know mine-"

"Please tell me you're not pregnant." Ben interrupted.

"No. That was not what I was going to say." Said Angela.

"Then what is it?" Jessica asked impatiently. She probably wanted more gossip. Angela took a deep breath.

"GOTCHA." She screamed.

"Wait a minute. That was a joke?" yelled Mike. "Damn Bella that's not funny."

"Yes it was. You should have seen your faces!" I said as I laughed.

"W-What?" Mike said dumbfounded.

"Seeya." I said as the bell rang.

* * *

><p>Heyyyyy Guyyyyys. Don't forget to review!<p> 


End file.
